User talk:TeamTaycobsessiveObnoxiousMoronicBlackNike'sGirl/Archive 4
Run, girl, ruuuuuuuuuuuuunnn! You couldn't pay me to run for something, lol. ...Well, maybe besides Taylor... And I haven't seen SWATH yet. I want to go SO BAD. I'm babysitting tonight, though, so I'm gonna try to go on Sunday. TeamTaycob 00:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Loco archive Done and completed. I wasn't worried too much, but I admit that now I feel better. I like to keep track of my fellow eccentrics! :) MinorStoop 08:07, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :The yellow is mine - I honestly do not remember about the dark magenta and the green. :) :Are the exams over? MinorStoop 08:15, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Look for the hidden weasel. The wolves will converge on anything bigger. MinorStoop 08:20, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, you've been off for quite some time; and I wondered what happened. MS. ::::) MinorStoop 08:38, June 2, 2012 (UTC) "Sweetfabulousadorableandcool?" No, that's you. I must not be sweet, fabulous, adorable, and cool if I was called a c**t yesterday, which I was, twice. Not cool. I hate this Wiki now. It's full of assholes, both anons and registered ones. I hate this damn Wiki, and I want to leave. I also want to take all this shit off my shoulders and relax but that won't happen because I have A LOT to do throughout this month. I need your zen and calmness to help me survive. Anyway, that gif is gorgeous. Simply gorgeousperfectflawlessandamazing. I make edits of photos, and use them as my avatars, but they're not that good. :-P TeamTaycob 15:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) #Oh, DO_NOT leave! :O If you leave, I leave, got it? >.< Okay, I get bored too when I get here, but still, I try to keep up with the wiki, users and... you. - I won't leave for good but at some point I'll probably be gone for a while. It's too fucking much. #Thanks for the compliments. :P - You are so very welcome. #You should download "Picasa". It's great, really. You can make very nice and extreme edits with it. - I'll think about it. :) #Kristen's gallery is locked. I guess it has too many images. >.< - Baby's been busy - lots of pictures came out. :D #DO NOT LEAVE 'CAUSE I'LL LEAVE WITH YOU. - NO, BECAUSE IF YOU LEAVE WITH ME THEN WE'D HAVE TO FIND A DIFFERENT WIKI TO HIDE OUT ON WITH DIFFERENT NAMES TO INTERACT WITH EACH OTHER AND THEN POSSIBLY, PEOPLE WOULD FIND US, FORCING US TO COME BACK HERE. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, I SAW SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN AND I FUCKING LOVED IT AND IT WAS AWESOME AND THE MUSIC WAS SPECTACULAR AND KRISTEN AND SNOW ARE SUCH BADASSES AND IT WAS FUCKING COOL. #KRISBIAN5EVER TeamTaycob 04:37, June 3, 2012 (UTC) SWATH was the shit. Watch it in theaters immediately. YES, I DID. Oh my God, it was good. And I think you meant the score rather than the soundtrack. There was only one song that uses vocals and that was in the credits. :P Anyway, the movie was so good, omg. YOU HAVE TO SEE IT. YOU HAVE TO SEE IT NOW. IF YOU SETTLE FOR WATCHING IT ONLINE, I WILL BE SO UPSET. I saw it in RPX (like IMAX but better - loud as fuck, huge screen, a million seats, amazingness) and it was so worth it. Like... it was amazing. The creepy stuff made me nearly shit my pants, and the pretty stuff was SO GORGEOUS. (SPOILER: The best parts were when William kissed Snow, Snow ATE THE APPLE AND FUCKING DIED, William kissed Snow again, SNOW WAS FUCKING DEAD AND WAS BEING CARRIED BY THE DWARVES ON A TABLE OR SOME SHIT AND WAS FUCKING DEAD, when THE HUNSTMAN FUCKING KISSED HER AND BROUGHT HER BACK TO LIFE OH MY GOD, and when she was like, "LET'S KILL THE BITCH!! LET'S DO THIS SHIT!!! WHO'S WITH ME!?!?" And everyone was like "YEAH!" and the end battles and shit. Pretty much the best parts were when she died, and then the rest of the movie. The beginning with Ravenna was bad-ass too.) God, the movie was fucking awesome. WATCH IT. TeamTaycob 14:52, June 3, 2012 (UTC) It'll probably be back to normal. That happened to me before, and it went back to normal. Usually that just happens to admins (but not me :3) but for good. The messaging system is pretty far out of my abilities, sorry. TeamTaycob 14:53, June 3, 2012 (UTC) : OH MY GOD, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO WAIT THAT LONG. WAITING FOR THAT DVD AND WAITING FOR BD-2 OVER THE SUMMER IS GOING TO KILL YOU, AND THAT CANNOT HAPPEN. I will pay for your damn ticket. I will fly to wherever the hell you live so you can SEE THAT MOVIE. TeamTaycob 14:59, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::: MS? Adorable? ...Da Black Nikes!? AND YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ABDUCTION? I'm going to pass out now. If I send you my DVD for a week, would you watch it a couple of times!? I can't with your right now, omg. TeamTaycob 15:12, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Oop, sorry for getting back to you late. I'm chatting. :P Anyway, to be perfectly honest, the check in your signature looks awkward, but I guess it's okay. I need to change the color of my sig. TeamTaycob 15:44, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I need to see SWATH two more times again, at most. Also, here's my new signature! You like? TeamTaycob 21:53, June 3, 2012 (UTC) 2012 MTV Movie Awards omfg TAYLOR. SHOWED. UP. AND. IT. SHATTERED. MY. HEART. LOOK AT MY LAST TWO BLOGS, THIS IS SUCH A GLORIOUS NIGHT. TeamTaycob 03:49, June 4, 2012 (UTC) YES, TAYLOR WAS THERE. I burst into tears. Not kidding. I couldn't get a pic, but I did see one! And I also heard that he gave a speech! (I haven't even seen the entire show yet - I just knew what happened because of Twitter.) I find it a little cute but also a little tragic that Taylor ALWAYS gives the speeches at award shows where he doesn't win anything for himself. Then again, it's okay because he's like the spokesperson for Twilight. TeamTaycob 13:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) P.S. - I like your signature. :) : OMG, I AGREE. When I heard "old friend" I was convinced Kris does drugs. I mean, there's no way that they could have lost all contact. That biatch.... But what if Taylor came up there and kissed her oh my God. I WOULD HAVE DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED, TeamTaycob 13:36, June 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Galleries They all work perfectly fine for me. Maybe it was just a temporary Wiki quirk? TeamTaycob 13:37, June 4, 2012 (UTC) OUR BABIES LOOK LIKE FRIENDS AGAIN YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY I could sob right now. I really could. THAT PHOTO IS FUCKING 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000% FLAWLESS AND IT SHALL BE MY NEXT AVATAR IF YOU DON'T MIND AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE THEM TOGETHER. TeamTaycob 22:38, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Yep, my Twitter is pretty much flawless now. https://twitter.com/#!/DamnY0uGale <-----Look at that! Btw, you HAVE to get one. TeamTaycob 04:04, June 5, 2012 (UTC) P.S. - I won't be here on Wednesday. Going to Portland! Take care. Gallery annoyance UAHHHHH THIS IS SO ANNOYING!!!!!!!!! It won't even let me upload a picture to the Wiki!!!!! I COULD KILL SOMEONE RIGHT NOW ( not you though) AWW With love, Blue Jeans 10:44, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, i edited this because I need to tell you something :) Okay, I put up a blog post saying about the Gallerys and messageing! I put it up, because I would like to put some pictures up, and I would like to get informed when someone leaves me a message, and I say you do too. LLLLLLOOOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEEYYYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUUU {btw, im still annoyed over it!) Still with love, Blue Jeans 11:54, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Damn you, Taysten. Damn you for being so flawless it hurts. That picture is flawless as well. Damn, they are SO FUCKING PRETTY. I don't think they say together during the show - we never saw Tay until the end, where he sat with someone else (I think it was a Twlight actor), and Kristen sat somewhere else with someone else at the place. I finally saw the actual footage of the Best Movie Award acceptance and crap last night, and there was this little moment of PERFECTION between Taylor and Julia Jones. Like... I love Taysten and Jella but I shipped Blackwater SO HARD in BD. Like, BD was the time for Blackwater and it didn't happen. However, any Taylor/Julia romance would be weird, since she's like 11 years older than him (I know, she looks so young - all the Native American actors look younger than they really are and so beautiful it's crazy). BUT THE TAYSTENNESS. Of course, it trumped Taylor/Julia amazingness but that's just me... ;) TeamTaycob 13:59, June 5, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, Taysten needs to make babies immediately. TeamTaycob 14:02, June 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Gallery Is it still not letting you do it by the button? It works fine for me. LuckyTimothy 04:12, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello hello i am edward anthony masen cullen Edward anthony masen cullen II 16:12, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Nerdy Eclipse commentary, part 1. :3 Ahhh, here ya go. http://vocaroo.com/i/s0dgdJufrRJn TeamTaycob 22:59, June 8, 2012 (UTC) : Correction: that was part ONE of the commentary. *facepalm* I changed the 2 to a 1, though. And thanks for agreeing with me. Part 2 shall be up in a bit, because I enjoy running my mouth, lol. TeamTaycob 00:21, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :: And, okay, Bella did act like the snob that she is in New Moon (as well as everywhere else), but I think body language is a HUGE part of a relationship and the Jella body language was SO GOOD. I mean, it explained everything wordlessly. Some bits were THTH. TeamTaycob 00:23, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :::: Behold! Nerdy ''Eclipse ''commentary part 2! ''BD-1 ''will happen later. http://vocaroo.com/i/s0H9wYc1eqEm TeamTaycob 01:14, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I...I...I sound like Kristen? That's scary, 'cause I don't think I sound anything like her. Oh wait you're probably bugging me about my stuttering. Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Kidding. But I do stutter a lot like Kristen. Fml. TeamTaycob 18:33, June 10, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, we both talk fast and stutter like a mofo. But, in the end, we say good things that make sense. Damn, Kris is my spirit animal. Btw, you should get a Twitter asap. The Lauties. Are so. Cool. TeamTaycob 18:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: Okay, I like to think that if Jake hadn't imprinted he wouldn't have been too close to Bella anymore. I mean, she's a vampire and all stinky and gross and broke his heart and shit, so if he was being smart he would have stayed away. But he imprinted, so he HAD to always be by Bella, because she's Re-name-me's mom. I mean, yeah they would have been friends still, but not close friends. TeamTaycob 18:45, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Okay, fine. I agree, lol. ::::: Wait, goodnight?! Goodnight!?!? Damn time zones - it's only 5 past noon over here. My day just got started. Btw, I have an orchestra concert tomorrow night. Last of the school year. Give me luck on kicking ass. ::::: Loooooove you so much, TeamTaycob 19:06, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Kristen Stewart impression, because I can and also because you got me inspired. Plus, other random shit. http://vocaroo.com/i/s0AbwLS4uoFU TeamTaycob 01:22, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Also, my inability to find my wallet and the description of an uber-amazing outfit of mine. http://vocaroo.com/i/s05E66Pa8qSQ TeamTaycob 01:33, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Holy shit, my impression and my normal voice barely sounds different. :o I MUST SOUND LIKE KRISTEN. Not sure if this is good or bad news. TeamTaycob 04:58, June 11, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, the second message, the wallet one, was about my inability to find my wallet, me talking about how bad I am with money, and a description of an oh-so fabulous new outfit of mine. Fml, lol. And, I know, my Kristen impression sucked. TeamTaycob 13:48, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Your beautiful signature... ...is moving all over my talk page and I looooooooooves it. Bella doesn't wanna let go. :3 Proof that she loves Jacob and the bitch is lying to herself. I rest my case. TeamTaycob 04:04, June 13, 2012 (UTC) : PERFECT QUOTE. TeamTaycob 14:00, June 13, 2012 (UTC)